The Phantom of the Galloping Gala
by phoebebeatrice.magsombol
Summary: A story of Twilight becoming a Monsters Bride
1. The Phantom

One night, Pony villes Gala had Arrived

As Usual.. The Same Pairs

Fluttershy Danced with Discord, Rarity with Fancy Pants, Applejack with Spike

Rainbow Dash with Soarin, Pinkie Pie with Cheese (As Friends), But then.. Twilight was alone..

For a Short While Some Kind of Black bubble appeared caught in Twilight's eye.. She followed the bubble

It took her near a Phantom of Darkness, The Phantom Told her "Dance with me…" The Purple

Magical Pony Blushed, As the Phantom Made her dizzy she went through a deep deep sleep..

The 5 Looked around Canterlot for where Twilight was.. Rainbow Dash Shouted "Come on Egghead! Come out!", Fluttershy Replied "Rainbow it isn't nice to call people names." Applejack joined in

"Im thinkin' She might be with The Princesses" . Rarity Replied "I Absoulutely Think so Lets Go!"

As they ran to the Throne Room Quickly..

*In the Phantoms Lair*

Twilight was restfully sleeping in the Phantoms bed

While the Phantom was playing the Piano, Twilight woke up by the sound of a lullaby.

The Phantom Asked her "Did you enjoy your sleep my dear?" Twilight Replied "Who are you?!"

The Phantom Added "I am the Phantom of the Galloping Gala" Twilight Got amused with his reaction

Twilight Shouted "Why do you want me here!?". The Phantom Said "To be my bride!"

Twilight Was not Amused.. The Phantom Added "I will be inviting you to dinner, See you later Bride! Oh for the record I will be making your room.." The Phantom was finished quickly, Twilight Went to see her new room, She fainted, 1 hour came around.. Twilight was Teleported to the dining table by the Mischiveous Phantom.. Serving Salad.

Twilight looked at the Exit and Entrance, There was a Barrier so Twilight doesn't have a chance to escape The Phantom ate while he looked at Twilight, He Said "Lost your appetite?!" Twilight Replied "Yes?,,," She looked at the Phantom's Evil Glare Then she got her appetite back, Twilight ate.. The Phantom

Watched her eat, Twilight Said "Stop watching me it looks creepy.." The Phantom Got lost and talked back "Oh Sorry Darling.. Your beauty just made me Lost in thought.." Twilight Shouted "DARLING?! DARLING!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Wait this is a dream!" Twilight just noticed she wasn't dreaming

The Phantom Asked "Shall we dance?" Twilight blushed and says "I..Uh..Ok?" The Phantom turned on a beautiful song.. Twilight blushed more red, The Phantom held her hooves up and danced.. Twilight had butterflies in her tummy.. The Phantom asked "Whats wrong my love?" Twilight had to tell the truth "Butterflies in my tummy.." The Phantom was Silenced

*At the Throne room*

Celestia Shouted "She WHAT?!" The mane 5 Told Celestia about it.. Celestia Told them "We must find The Phantom of the Galloping Gala" Pinkie Exclaims "Oo! Oo! Is it a Game?!" The Other 4 looked at Pinkie then looked back. Applejack said "Who IS The Phantom of the Galloping Gala?"


	2. The Arguement

Luna Replied "He chooses a mare to marry… And she never returns until he gets the right mare.."T

The 5 was worried and Looked everywhere to find Twilight..

*Back at the Lair*

Twilight got tired out.. The Phantom Asked "Enjoyed my dear?." Twilight Slept infront of the Phantom

He carried her to her room.. The Phantom Whispered to his self "She will be mine soon.." Twilight dreamt about The Fearful Phantom..

The Phantom watched her sleep.. He sighed and said "Shes too beautiful to resist" He left the room mysteriously.. Twilight Peeked and she had watered eyes.."Why did I follow that Black Bubble!" as she cries.. The Phantom heard her, He didn't wanted to look but he just walked away.. The Phantom Called his Bat.. And told him, "Bring the mare in here..", The Bat nodded and flew away.. Twilight was singing a gentle and smooth song..

_Nighttime slowly, Sings a prayer in me_

_Hear me, see me. Help me in big questions._

_Please just help me now! I am lost so very lost_

_With this scary beast Between Just you and me.._

_Help me run The Magic of the night.. _

Twilight Cried and heard the bat then she followed it, The Phantom said "Why Good Afternoon my Dear!, Why were you awake?" Twilight didn't replied but teared up.. The Phantom said "What would you like to do My Dear?". Twilight walked back to her room, Not Amused.. The Phantom Got Angry and Teleported Twilight Back, The Phantom Shouted "IM TRYING TO BE NICE BUT EVERYONE FEARS ME! I THINK YOU DO TOO!" Twilight knew this is a no magic zone but she had no plan. Twilight Shouted "FINE! MARRY ME THEN I WOULD NEVER LOVE A PHANTOM/MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

They both Shouted "Fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!" Twilight walked to her room and slammed the door

The Phantom said "UGH! Why could mares be so much like… THUNDERSTORMS!"

The Phantom just knew that she was an alicorn.. he sighed and said "Oh…." He frowned..

He planned the wedding in a month.. The Ghost said "I feel so sorry.. " Then He knew that he should make a Library for her, He started working on it


End file.
